Sunshine
by MCRfan87
Summary: A bunch of Ouran drabbles for one particular couple. Mostly fluff.
1. Sunshine

Sunshine

_You are my sunshine._

Haruhi raced through the hall of the hospital, searching frantically for the room she knew he'd be in. Her eyes flooded with tears. 'Please,' she thought. 'Just let him be okay. He has to be okay.'

_My only sunshine._

The others were far behind her, but she didn't care. She had to see him. She had to know. If he didn't make it, she didn't think she could either. A world without him was unimaginable now.

_You make me happy._

Throwing open the door, she saw him there, lying in a hospital bed with tubes and medical tape and bandages all over him. He looked very beat up. He looked up in surprise at whoever came bursting so suddenly into his room. "Haruhi?"

_When skies are grey._

The tears flowed freely down her face. He was okay. Haruhi threw herself into his arms, hiding her tear streamed face in his chest. Gentle arms wrapped themselves around her as she wept. Fingers combed through her dark hair lovingly.

_You'll never know dear._

"Oh, Kyouya." She held him tighter, afraid he would disappear.

_How much I love you._

The Oohtori brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Why are you crying, Love?" She was so relieved. He was alive. The accident hadn't killed him. He was safe here, with her. "I was so afraid you'd leave me. I can't be alone again. Not now. I love you Kyouya." His eyes widened. She'd never said the words until now.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

He smiled at her, his eyes filled with the love he held for this astounding young woman. Kyouya took her into his arms again, holding her close, while still wary of the medical equipment. "I'll never leave you, Haruhi." She held him tighter. He stroked her hair. "Let me prove that to you. I want to take care of you." He leaned back to look into her eyes. "Fujioka Haruhi, will you do me the honor of being my bride?"


	2. An Engagment Party

An Engagement Party

_Maybe I'm wrong you decide_

Haruhi checked herself in the mirror one last time. "You look beautiful," Kyouya told her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind. "You worry too much. Father already approves. He likes you very much." Sighing, the girl leaned back into her fiancé. Instead of her normal cross-dressing boy's uniform, she was dressed in a pastel yellow sundress. It hugged her developing curves nicely while still leaving plenty of room to move freely. It had been a present from her husband-to-be who was clad in a powder blue polo shirt and khaki pants. This was the first time she would be meeting his extended family, but from what she understood it was his sister she would have to impress, not his father. Tamaki knocked gently on the door, opening it slowly. The blonde's heart ached at the display.

_Shoulda been strong yeah I lied_

"Hey," he called cheerfully, putting on a mask. "You'd better get down there before Hunny senpai eats your cake. Mori senpai can only hold him off for so long." The couple smiled. Tamaki's heart broke. His mind was flooded with memories of when he and Haruhi had had their chance at forever. He'd loved her. She'd loved him. But he had made a huge mistake.

_Nobody gets me like you._

He hadn't been able to let go of his hosting instincts. He had run to every "damsel in distress" that had called out to him. It had been so difficult for Haruhi. She couldn't take him running off towards every girl with long lashes and complicated problems.

_Couldn't keep hold of you then,_

He had pleaded with her not to leave. He begged for another chance, for her to just talk to him about this.

_How could I know what you meant?_

She had told him that he didn't understand her feelings. He was too busy trying to avoid his problems by solving the problems of others to notice that she needed something more from him.

_There was nothin' to compare to._

She was his first relationship and he had thought he was doing exceptionally well. It was just his nature to help people. He didn't know what she was telling him.

_There's a mountain between us._

Their relationship had ended badly. They were still friends, but she made it very clear that a relationship would be impossible. Now she was engaged, and to his best friend.

_But there's one thing I'm sure of. That I know how I feel about you now._

Now, seeing her with Kyouya and seeing how he acted with her, he realized what she had been talking about. She needed a man's undivided and whole hearted attention. She needed to be the only one in the room to him. She had wanted him to love her, and only her.

_Can we bring…yesterday…back around?_

He would give his life just to do it all again, to treat her like the princess she was. Maybe then they would have had their happily ever after.

'_cause I know…how I feel about you now._

His heart yearned for her. It was a deep seated, physical need. He wanted to touch her face, to hold her the way his friend did now.

_I was dumb. I was wrong. I let you down._

He'd disappointed her. She had wanted to be with him from the start, but he'd ruined it all over stupid old habits.

_But I know…how I feel…about you now._

The love he felt stabbed at his heart again and again, knowing that he'd hurt her. Any man who could hurt such a pure, loving creature was undeserving of her. This is why he conceded to Kyouya in the battle for her heart. The Oohtori would make her happy in ways that he never could. She deserved this, and so did his friend. So he would fake a smile, wish them luck, make his toast at the reception, everything a good friends is supposed to do, to make her happy now, in the hopes of somehow making up for hurting her in the past. He watched them walk around the courtyard of the Oohtori estate, arms linked and holding hands, hugging every once in awhile as they spoke to the many guests. He didn't leave his table, ordering several rounds of drinks. Finally, when the sun was beginning to fade, someone stood before him. "Tamaki senpai?" He looked up at Haruhi who watched him with a sparkle in her eyes. She looked so beautiful in the orange and pink of the setting sun. "I just wanted to say…thank you. Thank you for coming…and for being Kyouya kun's best man." Giving a weak smile to her shoes, she continued. "You've made me very happy." He couldn't stop himself from smiling and he stood and took her hand, holding it as a friend would. "I'll always be there if you need anything."

_But I know…how I feel…about you now._


	3. A Bachelor Party

A Bachelor Party

_I like…where we are,_

Kyouya sat in the crowded club with his drunken friends. He didn't understand why they insisted on this. He had said numerous times that he didn't want a bachelor party. Somehow, he suspected that Haruhi had a part in this, guessing from how she'd shoved him out the door and locked it, leaving him outside with his guy friends. She'd utterly refused to open the door until he'd been gone for at least four hours.

_When we drive…in your car._

Now here he was, the twins laughing and hooting on his right, waving their beers at the blonde on stage shedding her police uniform. Tamaki was on his left, doing shot after shot of tequila. Honey was surprisingly hammered. He and Mori were the only ones that were sober. Mori stayed sober to take care of Honey until he was himself again. Kyouya was sober because he intended to go back to his fiancé tonight and he didn't want to mess things up for the wedding by speaking under the influence. He had been nursing a cocktail for about an hour now. As long as he stayed coherent, he should be able to enjoy a drink or two. Tamaki flung an arm around his friend's shoulders, bringing his face too close for comfort. "Y-you know what, Kyo,"

"Don't call me that," he told the drunken blonde. "You're a reeeeaaally lucky guy. Do-do you know that?" Pushing his eccentric king's face away from his own, he said, "Yes, I do."

"No," the king said. "I-I don't think…that you do. She…is very sepcial." Kyouya ignored the repletion and mispronunciation. This wasn't new for Tamaki. "You know, you know, you deserve it. Both you guys…really deserve this."

_I like…where we are,…here._

Finally, last call came and it was time to leave. Mori and Kyouya managed to wrangle the other four hosts into their limousine. Pulling up outside of is house, Mori assured him that he would see the others home safely, practically throwing him out of the vehicle. He tried again to offer his help since he seemed to be the only one that could handle Tamaki.

"Go be with your fiancé," the tallest host said to him. "She'll be waiting up for you." The limo drove away, leaving him outside his front door alone.

'_cause our lips…can touch._

He headed towards his front door, ready for the night to be over, when he noticed a second floor light on. There was a shadow in the window, looking down at the front door. He smiled. So she did wait for him. Kyouya pulled his keys out of his pocket to let himself in. He left his shoes at the door and made his way up the stairs to the third door on the left, opening the door quietly. She was sitting on the bed, smiling. "Did you have fun?" He smiled back, crossing the room to wrap his arms around her, knocking her backwards to lie on the king size bed. His lips met hers softly, just a gentle peck.

_And our cheeks…can brush,_

Haruhi nuzzled against him, kissing his cheek.

_Our lips…can touch here._

He just held her that night, with her head tucked under his chin, and they talked. As they discussed the future, the upcoming day, and their plans, he realized just how right Tamaki was. She was an amazing woman. And she had chosen him. He really was an extremely lucky man to have someone like her love him.

_When you are the one who always lies close to me,_

They stayed like that well into the wee hours of the morning until they finally drifted off to sleep. They'd pulled an all-nighter right before their wedding day. They laughed about it later.

_Whispers "Hello. I miss you quite terribly."_

Sunlight streamed through the open curtains and into the shadow king's eyes. He yawned, stirring. For a moment his mind was blank until the previous night came flooding back. He smiled as the girl in his arms shifted. Nuzzling her hair, he whispered a gentle "Good morning"

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,_

Haruhi blinked sleepily. She smiled softly and hugged Kyouya tighter, hiding her face against him.

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

"Today's the day it starts," she said. He smiled. "What do you mean, Love?" She sat up, stretching and looked down at her soon to be husband. "It's the first day of the rest of my life. With you."


End file.
